Cancer
by Catxisxme
Summary: Hinata finds out she has melanoma, a very serious and fatal disease, and tries to get through the rest of her short life. Sorry, I suck at summaries NaruxHina ON HOLD
1. Finding Out

I looked out the window in my room and thought about all the events in the past two weeks.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey, is that a birthmark?" Hinata's mom asked looking at Hinata's arm.

"Hmm. I think it is." Hinata replied.

"Well maybe we should get it checked…"

"I think I'll live."

"I don't know… Maybe…"

"I'm fine, Mom. Really."

"Okay… If you're sure…"

A few days later, Hinata found another birthmark. It was on her lower leg. She was sure it wasn't there before. She finally gave in and let her mom take her to the hospital to get it checked. Once she got to the hospital, the doctor started examining her. Hinata found out his name was Dr. Relam. He took her into a room and numbed her arm, where she found the first birthmark. He took a needle, much against Hinata's will, and started probing her arm to get her tissue. He went into a room with the samples. He came back out later and the results said what Hinata feared most. She had melanoma. The deadliest type of skin cancer.

"Can't you do anything about it?" Hinata's mom asked frantically.

"It's unlikely. This cancer is very far along. The treatment won't do much." He replied.

"So… I'm going to die?" Hinata asked, confused.

"Well, there's at least fifty percent chance…" Hinata tried not to look sad. It would only torture her mother. She would just have to put on a brave face and pretend like nothing's wrong.

"Well at least there's a chance I'll live."

"Yes, but it will be very hard to cure. You'll have to come in for treatment every week, and even then, we're not sure you'll survive."

_**End Flashback**_

I was so deep in thought, I didn't notice the phone ringing. Mom must have picked it up so she took it to my room.

"Honey, the phone's for you!" She shouted from down the hallway. I snapped out of her trance like state.

"Huh?"

"Sakura's on the phone," Mom said.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Chica! What's up?" a familiar voice came out of the phone.

"Hey Sakura," I said without much enthusiasm.

"You seem kinda down… I know what to do! To the sleepover mobile!" Sakura yelled into the phone, causing me to pull it away from my ear.

"That's your solution to everything!" I laughed.

"So it's settled. Sleepover at my house. You, Ino and Tenten."

"Wait! I never said yes!" But it was too late. She hung up. I was about to call back but I knew Sakura wouldn't take no for an answer. And if Sakura told Ino, there would be absolutely no way to get out of it. _Well, this means I have to pretend even harder tonight… Crap…_ I sighed as I packed her toothbrush.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it was pretty boring but I had to get an intro. Please please please review!**

**By the way, I'm wondering if it should be HinataxNaruto or HinataxKiba. Please send me your vote. I'll make the decision off of the first 5 votes I get. Thanks for reading!**


	2. First Day of School

**Oops. I forgot the disclaimer on the first chapter. My bad. Oh well. I'll just say it here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing this. I'd be out in a pool full of money writing new episodes for Naruto Shippuden… *Sigh* One can only dream...**

**Dedications: Tenten2295 because she's been my best friend for about 4 years and one month. Even though we live in different countries now, she'll still always be my closest friend.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sleepover at Sakura's house was as expected. Torturous. Ino and Tenten were there, as planned, half an hour before I was. Ino and Sakura were trying to do something different than the usual buns in Tenten's hair until they saw me. Tenten looked relived.

It was surprisingly easy to keep my depression a secret from them. We livened up the party by staying awake and drinking a LOT of Mountain Dew. We also ate chocolate. Sweet chocolate.

The sleepover was bearable, even when Tenten and I were tortured with makeup and nail polish and all the other girly things that all tomboys dread. Besides that, it was all going great and I even forgot about my problems for a while. Maybe Sakura was right. Maybe I did need a distraction.

**Bow down to my amazing divider!**

Before I knew it, it was the next day and I had to go home to my troubled life again. And there was the problem of school, AKA the bane of my existence. I was never good enough. Especially to my father.

Hiashi-sama was the rich, intelligent owner of Hyuuga Inc. and he had high expectations. He _expected_ me to be a genius. He _expected_ me to be hugely popular, with other rich friends. He _expected_ me to be strong and athletic. Worst of all, he _expected _me to be shockingly beautiful and confident.

Instead, I had average grades, I had average, middle-class friends (whom I would prefer, since they like me for me), I had horrible hand-eye coordination, and (much to my displeasure) I was a only little bit cute and really shy.

The only way I can make it through the school day is because of my friends. They're Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Gaara, and Naruto (whom I secretly love).

I have to be careful at school because Gaara is extremely observant. If anyone would realize something's wrong, it would be Gaara. I had a feeling this wouldn't go well.

**Bow down to my amazing divider!**

_Beep beep! Beep beep!_

I was disrupted from a peaceful sleep by my annoyingly loud alarm clock. I took my heavy math book and, without thinking, smashed the stupid device. _Crap. Mom's gonna be pissed when she finds out I broke __another__ alarm clock!_ I thought.

I grudgingly got out of my warm bed and went to my over-sized closet to get dressed. I picked out a tight black t-shirt and jeans. Then I put on my DC skater shoes and picked up my backpack. When I got downstairs, a steaming pile of waffles was waiting for me. I hungrily wolfed them down. **(A/N: I love waffles and now I'm hungry. =[ Okay sorry. I'm done.)** Mom and my cousin Neji (who lives with my father, my sister Hanabi, Mom and I in the main house) just stared at me. Mom was shocked at my appetite while Neji just looked amused. Stupid smirk of his.

"Hungry much?" Mom asked.

"Kinda," I admitted.

"Hn," Neji smirked, still looking amused by my piggish behavior.

"Whatever. Let's just get to school, Neji," I said. He nodded but he looked a bit more enthusiastic than usual. Excited to see a certain friend of mine, perhaps? Yes, Hyuuga Neji had a crush on Tenten. I would make fun of him but Tenten won't let me because their feelings are mutual. They just don't know it.

**Bow down to my amazing divider!**

When we were about half way to school, while Neji and I were waiting for a car to pass, one hand was put over each of our eyes.

"Guess who!" came the cheery voice I immediately recognized as Tenten's. I ignored her and stepped out from under her hand. Tenten put her hand down from Neji's face and I thought I saw a faint blush on Neji's cheeks. Right behind Tenten was, of course, Ino and Sakura. They chuckled at Tenten's upfrontness. **(A/N: If that's not a word, I'm making it one now.)**

"Shit!" Tenten suddenly shouted. "We're gonna be late for school!" I looked at my watch.

"Crap! You're right!" We had 5 minutes to get to school and it was a 10 minute walk. Ino and Sakura, who both wore high heels, took off their shoes and we ran the rest of the way.

"Oh *pant* my *pant* God! *pant*" Tenten huffed. "I thought *pant* we weren't *pant* gonna make it *pant* in time." Ino and Sakura were both passed out on a desk from the exertion and Neji was just looking a bit tired. I was fine. I guess running in track for three years was a good choice.

"Who do you guys have for homeroom?" Sakura asked when she woke up. We all checked our schedules except for Ino, who was still knocked out.

"I have some guy named Kakashi," Tenten stated.

"Really? Me too!" Sakura said gleefully. Neji smirked and I grinned.

"Us too," Neji said calmly. "And Gaara and Naruto and Ino and Kankuro."

Tenten looked confused. "How do you kno-" She cut herself off. "Oooohhh! I see. You bribed them again didn't you."

"Yep," I replied happily.

"Okay. Whatev. Let's get to homeroom then. I haven't seen Gaara and Naruto for months!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So? What do you think? Like it? Love it? Dislike it? Hate it? Want to hug it? Want to smash it with a hammer? Please review and tell me! I'll set my goal low. I want 5 reviews before next chapter. Please!**

**Luv ya all!**


	3. Sorry

**Hey guys! I hate it when people just put in an author's note as a chapter like this but it's pretty much unavoidable. So anyways, I'm officially putting this story on hold. Reason why: I'm feeling really discouraged with this story. There have been like 5 reviews for this whole story so far. Also, there were 17 visitors on the first chapter and only 6 the read the second. That means that only 6 people liked the story enough to read the second chapter. I think people just don't like this story and even**_** I**_** don't really like it much. I really don't want to waste my time writing a story that no one likes so sorry to those of you who like this story, but it's not really worth anyone's time. **

**If I ever decide to continue this story, I'll probably take this author's note out 'cause, like I said, I hate it when people have a chapter that's just an author's note.**

**-Cat**


End file.
